


Chasm

by arcanestars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanestars/pseuds/arcanestars
Summary: A chase turns into something more.





	Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a nebulous time after the Whispering Woods have returned to normal and ignores anything season two related.

Sweat dripped from Adora’s brow as her shoulders tensed in preparation of striking, her sword a hefty weight in her hands. She listened intently for the sounds that would alert her to her former friend. Her enemy: Catra.

Adora knew her luck would run out eventually, making her face Catra again.

She, Glimmer, and Bow set out into the Whispering Woods after they managed to defrost the lands. Their mission had been to seek out any sign of the Horde having used the woods for planning their attacks. It was supposed to be simple, a routine check ending with them circling back to Bright Moon before they went too deep into the forests. And it was, up until Catra arrived, uninvited. Adora saw her ears perk up before Catra’s head turned in their direction, her figure perched on a high up branch. Her hands were clutching a device; what it was for, Adora didn’t know. It looked more advanced than anything she had seen growing up in the Horde.

“Did you miss me, Adora?” Catra said, her tail winding on a nearby branch.

Adora froze, the sound of Catra’s voice slicing at her like a razor sharp knife after months of nothing.

“You—” She started, her face twisting into a snarl before leaping into a run. Her sword cut through the vines with ease, her legs burning as she struggled to keep up. Adora’s eyes were trained on Catra staying one step ahead of her, jumping through the treetops with grace. Adora had not given a thought to leaving her friends behind.

Adora managed to chase Catra into a clearing before she lost sight of her, now out in the open in the middle of a field. Flowers littered the ground, blooming in every color, while ones with red petals clustered near her feet. The softness and fresh bright green of the grass was noticeable after her prolonged running. Thick trees, with vines running up the length of their trunks, circled the area, casting their branches off as far as they could grow, their leaves swaying gently with the wind. At this moment of the day, the sun shone into the clearing, casting a gentle warmth over Adora’s face. It would’ve been beautiful to visit any other time.

Her eyes narrowed, glaring into the darkness of the trees where Catra hid herself among the branches. It was just like her to tease her like this, when before Catra would—

Adora forced the memories out of her head. She couldn’t afford to be compromised—

A flash of movement was the only warning before Adora’s body slammed into the ground, her sword leaving her grasp as her head met with the dirt. Catra’s body shifted on top of her hips, legs settling on her own. A pounding ache bloomed from the back of her head as Catra’s clawed hands dug into her shoulders. Catra’s eyes gleamed down at Adora, lips curling upwards, assessing her fresh catch. Catra shifted, lifting one her callused hands to roughly take hold of her wrists as Catra leaned forward, lips stopping to graze her ears. Adora could almost feel Catra’s fangs. A minute of breaking her focus was all Catra needed for an opening.

Adora was familiar with her underhanded tricks.

She should’ve known.

“Are you really not going to say hi to me?” Amusement belied her tone, along with something else Adora couldn’t name.

Adora landed on top of the patch of red flowers. Her eyes flickered over onto the crumpled petals dancing away from the two of them, shifting her face away from Catra. The pollen reaching her nose had left Adora with the near overwhelming urge to sneeze. Perhaps Catra had learned something while she was gone, away from the efforts of Adora protecting her. Her gut had twisted at the memory of Catra claiming she only held her back. That was how they were now.

“Why would I want to say hi to my enemy?” She spit out, heat lacing her words. Adora caught sight of a satchel on Catra’s left side. That was where she had hidden her device, Adora was sure of it.

Catra hummed as she pulled back from Adora, eyes narrowing into slits, her tail flicking back and forth, as it always did before she pounced. Something inside of her shifted at the position they were in. Adora swallowed, her brain scrambling to regain focus.

“Where’s the rest of your minions?” Adora’s pulse quickened.

“They’re not here,” Catra replied, her ears twitching once more. “It’s just me.”

The answer did nothing to calm Adora’s anxieties. She couldn’t figure out what Catra wanted. Adora felt anger towards Catra, towards herself for letting her guard down. She didn’t want to be here, so close to Catra and yet a chasm’s distance away from her at the same time. Catra had loosened her grip on Adora, to the point of being a loose grasp on her wrists, and removed her other hand from her shoulder, shifting the majority of her weight onto her stomach. Adora could force Catra off of her now with her distracted, but not yet.

“Did you miss me, then?” Adora asked, throwing Catra’s question back at her, unable to stop herself from watching Catra’s figure go still, her eyes widening at Adora’s words.

“No,” Catra responded, too rushed for Adora to believe it.

Adora felt the beginnings of a smile grace her face, feeling that she had won this round. She pushed down the urge to laugh, as impossible the situation was. “You did. Didn’t you—“

Claws dug into Adora’s shoulders and wrists. “No, I didn’t!” Catra glared down at her, her nose scrunched into a snarl, face far too close to her own. Mere inches separated their mouths. Adora’s breath hitched, not entirely from the pain of Catra’s nails cutting her skin. Her face flushed, a warmth overtaking her body, her muscles shaking from overexertion.

Realization dawned in Catra’s face. Adora’s stomach sank.

Catra’s next words came as a whisper, as if she was afraid someone else would hear her. “You like this.” The words felt like Catra beholding a treasure. It wasn’t a question. Catra’s eyes were searing, Adora saw a dangerous glint to them that wasn’t there before, as she glanced over her body again.

Minutes passed, the only sound being Adora’s ragged breathing. She shut her eyes, brow furrowing as she gave a slow nod, too proud to voice her answer.

The feeling in the air had shifted.

“Open your eyes.” Catra said, her hands moving onto stroking the bare skin of her arms. Every graze of her fingers felt like fire. “Admit that you like this.” She sounded playful now, her voice low and teasing.

Adora opened her eyes, meeting Catra’s eyes with a fierce glare that didn’t move Catra an inch. Electricity passed between their stares. She prayed that Catra wouldn’t be able to hear the tremble in her denial, her face still betraying her with a blush that had covered her cheeks. “I don’t like—”

“You’re still a horrible liar,” Catra said, licking her lips before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

Adora stayed still for a moment before pressing back into Catra’s lips, wanting more of her soft skin, allowing her to enter her mouth when Catra widened her kiss. When Catra surfaced for air, her pupils were dialated. Adora’s face burned, feeling inside of her the deep craving for more. She wanted more of Catra’s affections if this was the only chance she was going to get it.

Adora leaned in again, embracing Catra in a deep kiss, finding that one of her hands were threading through Catra’s hair. The sound of purring appeared and Adora pulled back.

“Are you purring?” She questioned, feeling a laugh bubbling through her throat but unable to stop the smile that graced her lips.

Catra flushed, furrowing her brows at her. “No, I don’t purr.”

“Then why did I just hear it?” She countered.

“Shut up,” Catra said, seeking a way out of the conversation and closed Adora’s mouth with another kiss, more forceful than the previous ones. Perhaps this was becoming a trend for Catra. It worked.

Adora forgot all thoughts of needling Catra as she leaned into the kiss, feeling her body pressed up against Catra’s own. Closing her eyes, she could almost forget that they were on opposite sides of a war: she, a treasured symbol of the rebellion and her, a loyal servent of the hoard high in the chain of command carrying out the will of Hordak.

Catra was the one to withdraw this time, a smug look crossing her face, “I knew that would shut you up.”

Adora pushed herself up by her elbows, meeting Catra’s eyes with a frown. “You’re the one that wanted to kiss me.” She was the first one to cross that gap between them. Adora paused for a second, considering if Catra held more feelings for her than she had originally thought.

Catra interrupted her thoughts, “Yeah, but how could I resist?” Her voice settling into a purr, causing Adora to be aware of how flushed her face was already. They hadn’t even done more than kissed.

Catra’s hands drifted lower, towards Adora’s midsection, her fingers tracing the band of Adora’s pants.

Catra gave her peck as Adora could feel Catra’s hand unbuttoning her jeans, a rough tug exposing her underwear to the slight chill of the elements. As Catra moved her body lower, Adora could feel that her underwear was already wet.

She shifted her legs to be splayed open wider, wanting Catra to move the underwear already. She wasn’t prepared for the motion of Catra giving a kiss on her cunt through the fabric, sucking lightly as her swirled her tongue over it, causing Adora to give a sharp gasp. She wanted to jerk her hips, making Catra fully meet with her cunt, to have her brought off with the skills of her mouth.

“Someone looks eager,” Catra said as she flicked her golden eyes back up at Catra. Catra looked just as eager in return. Adora wanted to say no, that she didn’t want this. They weren’t supposed to be doing this when they were left to their own devices. It was yet another ingrained habit from childhood: they both got up to trouble when put together and left to think of ways to bend the rules.

Resisting the urge to shove Catra’s head closer to her clit, Adora hissed, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Catra countered, “I don’t hear you telling me to stop.”

“What if my friends come back?” Adora said, feeling horror at the idea of them stumbling to find the two of them in such a state.

Adora wanted to say no, to shove Catra off her and to make a firm retreat back to the safety of Bright Moon, where her friends would comfort her about crossing paths with Catra in such a close way. And yet, Adora couldn’t find the words, to bring them into existence and make the action of forcing Catra to turn tail.

“They won’t,” Catra said, yet her eyes flicked over to the side, as if worried at the thought of it.

It was true that it would end her own career if Hordak caught wind of it. Adora was certain that the Horde frowned upon their soldiers sleeping with the enemy. The thought resonated in her mind, to let her friends catch her and for the information to spread so that Catra could be hers again. Adora wanted to shake her head at the fantasy. They weren’t like that now. Catra wouldn’t run back into her arms even if she did lose all favor with the Horde, no matter how much she dwelled on it on the edge of sleep, right before falling into her restless dreams.

Even when she wasn’t with Catra, she still dreamed of her.

Adora’s brows furrowed as she was shaken from her thoughts thanks to Catra tugging down her underwear, exposing her to the elements of a slight breeze. She shifted her elbows as she looked down at Catra focusing intently on the sight of her cunt, at the rust colored thatch of curls that rested on her lips.

She resisted the urge to squirm at Catra’s singularly focused attention.

Adora felt like she was the mouse being hunted by a panther, this being her way of playing with her food before she pounced. Catra’s hands dug into her hips as her head leaned forward, her tongue grazing her clit. Adora didn’t move, restraining her urge to buck her hips into Catra’s face, feeling at her mercy. Her tongue found her clit and Adora’s breath caught in her throat as Catra closed her lips around her and sucked, harsh and bruising. Adora could feel her teeth graze her parts, and her hands were fisting the soft grass that was pillowing her body.

Adora could feel how hard her nipples were, peaked with arousal and ached against the rub of her bra as she shifted her body, desperately wanting more.

Catra laid a finger on her clit, harshly rubbing into her. Adora threw up a hand over her mouth, but it did nothing as a moan came dragging out, only slightly muffled by her fingers. Catra withdrew, pushing up her body to the level of Adora’s chest, giving her a long smug look. She knew that Catra was looking at her burning face and the harsh quick breaths that she hadn’t been able to disguise.

“If only I knew how easy it was to get you to under me,” Catra breathed, “I would’ve done it sooner. All of that training of yours in the Horde was really a waste of your talents.”

That was _it _.__

__Adora put her hands onto Catra’s shoulders, her toned arms enough to shove her off of her body, leaving Catra stunned as she was left to watch Adora shifting to her feet, moving just far enough to rest her thighs near her head. Catra had gone too far, and she wasn't going to take it lying down._ _

__“Don’t you dare insult me like that,” Anger laced her voice as she stared into the dazed eyes of Catra, still not even trying to throw her off. She didn’t want her to speak and, well, there were other ways of distraction. “You’re going to finish me off,” Adora said, lacing her words with force, in the same tone that was her leader voice, “and you’re not going to say another word.” She had enough of Catra’s toying with her. Enough of her teasing when the only thing she wanted was to be brought off before they had to leave._ _

__Her thighs lowered, gently pressing against Catra’s mouth, watching as Catra’s eyes lowered as she started to ride her face. Catra’s stray bits of hair lined the grass, tickling Adora’s thighs as they framed Catra’s face. Catra’s tongue entered her again, this time much more tentatively. Adora finally laced her fingers through Catra’s hair, tugging gently on the thickness of it as Catra resumed eating her out._ _

__This time, it was Catra moaning at Adora’s will. Adora rode her harder, feeling a heat build up in her groin. How she liked seeing Catra this way, on the ground and at her mercy as she took what she wanted from her. How sweetly Catra moaned, sending a live-wire straight to her core. In a way, Adora almost considered this payback for her attempted murder. This was where Catra belonged, all along._ _

__Adora let out a groan, “You look so nice like this.”_ _

__Distantly, Adora could hear Catra purring again. She heard Catra say something, muffled but sounding like _give me more_._ _

__She had the power to bring Catra to her knees and for her to enjoy it, to ask for _more_. It was a heady realizition as she shut her eyes at the pleasure she felt, willing herself not to moan as Catra licked at her. She could feel herself coming unraveled, and tightened her grip on Catra’s hair. As if sensing that she was close, Catra moved her lips against Adora’s clit once again and sucked hard on the nub, finally pushing Adora over the edge._ _

__Adora came undone, squeezing her thighs as her body shuddered, a feeling of utter bliss overtaking her. She shifted off of Catra’s face, pulling up her pants as she adjusted herself, feeling sensitive, her stained underwear pressing against her lips. She burned at sight of Catra’s mouth, covered with her come, her eyes half lidded as she calmed her breathing._ _

__Catra lifted her head, locking eyes with Adora as she licked away the traces of her come on her face. Catra looked dazed, as if she wasn’t sure about what just happened._ _

__Adora felt like she had won, even with Catra trying her hardest to mess with her. She smiled, feeling at ease with herself. Even Catra wasn’t immune. She licked her lips as she tried to make herself presentable as she pushed herself upright, a fragile unspoken truce settling between them as she looked down at Catra. She didn’t want it to end. Something inside of her had softened, and she was hit with a pang of regret, knowing that their friendship had been reduced to being apart, both physically and emotionally. She missed her friend. Was she even still there?_ _

__She tentatively began to hold out her hand, “Catra, I—”_ _

__Adora stopped her sentence as she caught the faintest sound of rustling from a distance, the sound of footsteps making their way in the underbrush of the forest. Her friends were coming. Catra’s face had transformed into a hard glare as she realized what was happening too. The moment between them had shattered completely, leaving nothing but shards of glass that would cut Adora if she wasn’t careful._ _

__“Just go back to your friends,” Catra spit, and lunged for her._ _

__Adora barely moved in time, throwing herself to the side as she looked for her sword. The glean from the metal shone as she spotted it just a few feet away, having been knocked out of her hands when Catra pounced on her. The satchel that rested on Catra’s hip was calling to her as she looked back at her once more. Catra was holding valuable information in the bag. She knew what she would do._ _

__“Guys, I’m here!” She called, and adjusted her stance as she threw herself upright in time to face Catra, ready for the moment when Catra pounced on her again. This time she dodged easily, but also tore the bag that was resting on Catra’s hip as she bolted for her sword before she could hesitate, Catra’s claws barely missing her as she ran. She caught Catra’s screech of anger as she turned around, holding her sword. The footsteps in the distance had become closer, and Adora knew they were moments away._ _

__“How could—” Catra started._ _

__“—Adora!” Glimmer cried out, interrupting whatever Catra was going to say. A few seconds later, she had come crashing through the underbrush. Her friend’s face lit up as she laid eyes on her. Followed by Glimmer was Bow, his arrows already drawn. Adora ran towards her friends as they flanked her, doing their best to shield her with their protection. As Adora turned to meet Catra’s eyes once more, her face twisted into an ugly shape as it was clear that she was outnumbered when she was entirely alone. Her gut twisted as she could read the look of betrayal stark on Catra’s face._ _

__“Get away from Adora!” Bow cried, and that was enough, causing Catra to give one last look directly into Adora’s eyes, and turned around, disappearing into the forest with no hope of capturing her. The fight was over and Adora could rest easily in the warm embrace of her friends. There was nothing left for her to do but go home. The feelings of guilt and regret twinged inside of her, but she pushed them away as she tried to shake her thoughts clear._ _

__Catra was a villain that needed to be stopped._ _

__That was all she was, no matter what other feelings told her otherwise._ _

__“What were you guys doing back there?” Bow said, his eyebrows furrowing as he followed Adora back to Bright Moon._ _

__“Oh,” Adora swallowed, realizing that she couldn’t tell her friends the truth. She wondered if Catra was smug about it back at the Horde as she licked her wounds. “We were just…fighting. That’s all it was.”_ _

__Bow congratulated her on winning the fight, patting her on the back but didn’t push Adora for more details, of which she was grateful for. He soon fell into an animated conversation with Glimmer who was caught in talking about new ambush tactics her mother was teaching her. Adora fell slightly behind her friends as she looked at Catra’s satchel again, knowing the secrets inside would be revealed soon enough. Pride drummed inside of her as she imagined what Glimmer’s mother would have to say about her being able to get sensitive information so fast. Preferably without her having to share the details of _how_ she got the satchel. She blushed, her mind rerunning the things they did in that clearing._ _

__Even though she had achieved another win against the Horde, Adora knew that she wouldn’t be forgetting the events leading up to getting Catra’s bag any time soon._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine so it'd be appreciated if you pointed out any typos you've seen.


End file.
